


Nerf War

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's used to those nights when Nick and Phil decide to have a few drinks, but he finds himself pleasantly surprised to catch them drunk on scotch while still on base (even if it's after hours)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainGirl696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGirl696/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt: Things you said when you were drunk

                Stepping inside of Phil’s office, Clint narrowed his eyes and searched the darkness for the older Agent. He was a few hours late turning in his mission report, and he didn’t even want to think of the shit he was in if Phil had already gone home. If that was the case, he would have to ask Nick for a ride home and deal with another lecture about the importance of mission reports and handing them in on time.

                Just at the thought of another lecture, Clint rolled his eyes, and because of it he saw the nerf gun in the side of the office a moment too late.

                “W…what?” he crossed his eyes so that he could glare up at the nerf dart in the middle of his forehead.

                “500 points!” Nick jumped out from behind Phil’s couch excitedly, and Clint probably should have realized something was up when he saw it pulled away from the wall.

                “Hey, that’s not fair.” Phil popped his head out of the air vent, and Clint was a little insulted that his boyfriend had stolen his hide out spot while the other boyfriend was crouched behind a couch. “you said it was 200 points for head shots. You’re cheating! Clint tell him to stop cheating!”

                “It’s 500 points for head shots on gorgeous people.” Explained Nick, sticking his tongue out at Phil.

                “No…” the two older men turned towards Clint when he whined “you got drunk at work? You’re not suppose to get drunk at work…”

                “I had extra scotch.” Phil beamed with pride, his cheeks flushed red because of the alcohol.

                “I helped!” Nick stumbled towards Clint with a chuckle, almost knocking the younger man onto his ass when he collapsed onto him for a hug “you’re handsome”

                “You’re very drunk,” chuckled Clint, struggling to help Nick to his feet and ignoring the head in his face after hearing Nick’s complement. “Come on you two, let’s go home.”

                “Hey, wait.” Phil jumped over his desk effortlessly and ran over to the other two. stopping with a skid, he extended his hand out towards Clint and smiled “report, report, report.”

                “Jeez, even when you’re drunk you’re a workaholic,” grumbled Clint, holding out the report to Phil and laughing when the Brunette snatched it away and skipped back over to the desk. Watching as Phil laid the folder down in the middle of the desk, Clint chuckled at the sight of the ear to ear grin that Phil had on his face “There, all ready for me to read in the morning.”

                “With the hang over you’re going to have?” Chuckled Clint.

                “I love reading your mission reports.” Phil beamed, running over and hugging Clint’s neck while the blond continued to support Nick “we go home now?”

                “What are you, five?” Clint smiled, running his fingers through Phil’s hair as he hugged both him and Nick close “I think I like drunk boyfriends. They’re cuddly.”

“we’re always cuddly.” Pointed out Nick.

                “True,” leaning in close, Clint kissed the top of Nick’s head and laughed when the older man turned his head upwards and caught his lips in a proper kiss, thankful for the fact that he was squatted down under Phil’s arm so that he could pull that move. “Sneaky bugger.”

                “I love you,” Clint face went beat red at the sound of that, wondering if Nick really meant what he had said “let’s go home so I can jump you two gorgeous men.”

                “Sex, always on your mind.” Chuckled Clint, reaching up and taking the nerf dart off of his forehead. “by the way, I love you too.” He blushed as he spoke “both of you.”

                “Yay! All the hot people love!” cheered Phil.


End file.
